The Fallen God
by DarkAngelOfMischief
Summary: Loki crashes on earth, and is taken in by the Avengers. The longer he stays with them, the more he feels for Steve Rogers, but after Doctor Doom makes it apparent he wants Loki, and threatening to kill inoccent lives, he is forced to choose. The plan was to have one off Loki's clones go with Doom, but they don't call Loki a trickster for nothing. (RENAMED!)
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE:** This is my new fanfiction. Be sure to tell me if you want me to continue as I'm not sure if its good or not.

The pairings in this are going to be:

Tony/Bruce

Steve/Loki

Clint/Natasha

ENJOY!

* * *

Fixing a Broken God

Chapter 1

Loki had given up at trying to count how long he had been in the Void. 'Just one more thing to add to my never ending list of failures' He thought bitterly to himself. To be fair though, it was an extremely hard task when all you can see around you is endless darkness, and also, counting required thinking, and Loki tried to avoid thinking. Thinking just brought up memories he'd rather forget. He'd rather let his mind wonder and hopefully, a miracle will happen and he will be free of this real-life nightmare he was stuck in.

In a sudden moment of blinding light and deafening noise, Loki was in the most pain he had ever been in in all his 1048 years of living in this Universe. He groaned and tried to open his eyes, but the brightness of the light that greeted him was too much, and he closed them again. It was then he realised how badly he was hurt. Most of his bones were broken and there was a strange metal object coming out of his stomach. He felt a wetness by his head, and he vaguely noticed he was lying in a pool of his own blood. He decided he didn't like the metal thing sticking out of his stomach, and fighting the pain, he shakily put his hands over the object and pulled. He cried out in pain and when it was out, threw it to one side. He had just enough magic left to heal that wound and a few others. He wouldn't last long, and he almost preyed to be taken to the Underworld, simply so he can escape from the pain. But something in the back of his mind fought. Loki sat up and stood on his only unbroken leg, limping out of the Loki shaped crater on the ground. He looked around and realised he was on a Midguardien road for those metal things… Cars? Luckily for him the road was empty. Black spots appeared in front of him, and he fixed his sights on the door directly ahead of him. As he reached it the door opened, and a good, strong looking blonde stared at him with horror stricken eyes. The black spots had nearly covered all his vision, and he only just managed to say,

"H-Help me…please… pl-"

Darkness took him, in a welcomed slumber. The last thing he remembers seeing was the blond haired mortal darting forward to catch him. Part of him knew he wouldn't die… Well not today anyway.

"No Loki."

The words haunted him. Followed him were ever he went, always replaying in the back of his mind, reminding him of the disappointment and pain he called his 'family'. Loki was never very strong. Realising at a young age that your 'father' favoured your older brother chipped away at him. Over the years the chips became cracks, and finally, those cracks shattered at those two words, breaking him completely inside. He let go to try to leave the pain behind. But the pain followed him. The pain turned to anger and hatred, the anger turned to self-loathing, and the self-loathing turned to emptiness.

"No Loki."

The God woke screaming, begging somebody to help him. He thrashed, and even tried hitting himself repeatedly, but strong arms pinned him down, and his face was in the crook of somebodies neck. Loki broke down, all the walls he had put around himself breaking at once. The man held him tightly, rubbing his back soothingly until Loki had finished. Loki looked up at the man as he released him, and saw the blonde haired man. He moved to sit down again, but Loki held onto his hand. In many ways he was acting like this man was Thor.

"Where am I?" He asked in a small, shaky voice.

"You're in the Avenger Tower. New York," he replied, "What's your name?"

"I am Loki, of Asguard…"

The blonde haired man smiled, "Nice to meet you Loki. My names Steve Rogers, or as most people know me, Captain America."

Loki smiled softly, he liked this Steve Rogers.

"That armour stuff you were wearing didn't look human…" Steve commented

"I am a God… I am the God of Mischief, chaos, fire… Some people say I am also the god of lies…" Loki looked down sadly, he knew he brought the names on himself, but he didn't particularly like them.

"Wait. Are you Thor's brother?" Steve asked quickly.

"I am his adoptive brother yes."

"Why are you here? Thor said you hate humans."

"It's a long story…" Loki said slowly.

Steve sat next to him on the hospital bed he occupied, careful not to disturb the needles hooked up to the broken god, still holding Loki's hand tightly he replied simply, "I have time."

Once Loki had finished his tale, Steve hugging him again, whispering, "You will always be welcome here, and if the others bother you, they'll have me to deal with."

Loki stiffened, "There are others?"

"Yea, they should be upstairs… I can go and get them if you want?..."

"Is Thor with them?"

"No… He hasn't been here in a while actually." Steve scratched the back of his head.

"Ok then… I would like to meet them."

Steve smiled and walked to the door, "I'll be back soon."

Loki smiled to himself, listening to the strange beeping filling the silence of the room. He feels more at home here, than he _ever_ did back on Asguard. This mortal, Steve, made his heart flutter even thinking about him. What was this feeling Loki was feeling, he had never felt it before, but it felt… good. His thoughts were interrupted by the noise of approaching feet. He began trembling, and tried to make himself as small as possible. Steve opened the door and went straight to Loki's side, taking his hand in his own again.

"Avengers, this is Loki, Thor's little brother. He's the one who fell out the sky. Please be kind to him. I've heard his story, and all he needs are friends who love him-"He was cut short by Clint snorting, "CLINT! Shut your mouth!"

The others stared wide eyes at him, they'd never seen him this angry before. He told them Loki's story, never letting go of the god's hand.

"Hey, I'm Tony Stark… and uh- I just wanted you to know your welcome to stay here. Even after you've recovered and all…" Tony said awkwardly before leaving to get a drink. The others followed him out.

"Do they like me? Or are they just being nice?" Loki asked Steve, who was the only one left in the room.

"They like you, don't worry. If you ever need anything, just press this button," Steve pointed at one, "And I'll come as quickly as I can."

Loki nodded and kissed the back of Steve's hand, "Thank you." He said simply, and watched a blushing Steve walk out of his room. Maybe this was the start of a new life. He could do good here. All he needs, is Steve by his side.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since the Avengers had taken Loki in. He was still recovering from a few bruises and cuts, but nothing serious. In that short time he had already gotten a job in SHIELD, ready to become part of the team when he reaches full strength. Tony had allowed him to decorate his room to his liking and Loki wasted no time in redecorating. In two days the room at totally transformed, there was a fur rug on the floor at the bottom of the four poster bed which had black and green silk sheets and green drapes hanging from the top. The whole of three of the four walls were covered in bookshelves, and even then not all of Loki's books fit in. The other wall was covered in various knives of all shapes and sizes. In the middle of said wall, hung Loki's repaired armour and his helmet. Even Tony had to admit, the room looked pretty badass.

The whole household had drifted into a routine. They would all eat breakfast, lunch and dinner together, and in between those times they were free to do what they liked. If the team were ever called out onto a mission, Loki would spend the hours alone in the house reading the mountain of files SHIELD had given him to study, covering SHIELD's history, all the profiles of the hero's working for them, and all the enemies they had ever uncounted. Loki had finished them in just over a week… Tony was only on page 5 of the first file… And he has had those files for a little over two years.

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" Steve shout all around the house, and five minutes later everybody had gathered in the living-room, suited up and ready to fight.

"It's Doom. Intel tells us that he's after Loki. It almost looks like he's… obsessed with him." Steve struggles to get the last sentence out. Something that goes unnoticed by no one. Loki takes his hand in his, pulling the blonde haired man into a hug. The others leave to give them some privacy.

"Steve. He's not going to get me." Loki whispers in the Captains ear, "Even if he does manage to find me here, I've read his file. Under all that metal he's still just a man, so I will be stronger than him."

He pulls away to look Steve in the eye. "I'll still be here when you return my Captain, now go." Loki teleports away from Steve and into his bedroom. His eyes fill with tears, some spill over and Loki stares blankly at himself in a full length mirror next to his armour. He doesn't understand the fire igniting in his heart. He had heard his mother speak of love briefly… Was this it? Was Loki in love?

He watches from his window as the jet leaves the launch pad. He dresses in his armour and walks down to the training room. It had been a while since Loki had fought, and he wanted to make sure he wasn't rusty. He asked JARVIS for the easiest training program he had installed. As he easily beats this one, he asks for the next hardest one… This carries on for hours, until he gets to _the_ hardest that nobody had ever completed.

He begins cautiously, staying to the shadows to observe the holographic enemies. Then he gets seen. The holograms charge at him, and he moves with the gracefulness of a cat, letting his hatred fuel his kills, unaware of the audience of Avengers watching him from the glass balcony above. Once he had killed the last one, he was kneeling amongst a pile of bodies, still in his 'hunting mode'. He senses movement behind him and whirls round, throwing a throwing knife with deadly accuracy. It was only the reflexes Natasha had that stopped her head coming clean off.

As soon as Loki realised who it was, his eyes widened and he rushed over to her.

"Gods Natasha! I'm so sorry!" He exclaims.

The red-haired assassin smiles kindly, "its fine… I'll forgive you if you promise to do one thing for me…"

"Anything."

"Teach me how to fight like that?"

Loki chuckles, "Deal."

Natasha turns and begins walking away.

"You won't need much teaching though, nobody's ever been able to sneak up on me before!" Loki calls after her. Terminating the program he looks up at the balcony, seeing the wide eyed and mouthed men staring at him he smirks, walking out of the training room.

"Didn't he have a massive cut on his face this morning?" Clint asks.

"He did," Tony replies, "It's healed much to quickly to be natural which means…"

"He's got his magic back. Steve finishes for him with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**ARTHORS NOTE: **Because I've neglected this story so much, I'm going to bring you a double update today...

ENJOY!

* * *

After his training session, Loki goes to the kitchen in search of nourishment. When he gets there he finds Steve making sandwiches for everybody. Blond hair moves, and Loki is looking him in the eyes. He smiles softly and walks to the fridge.

"Welcome home." He says as he closes the fridge and takes the cap off his bottle of water. He sits on a bar stool and watches Steve quietly.

"What's wrong Loki?"

His eyes dart up, and down again, "You must see something that isn't there Captain. I feel perfectly fine here." 'With you.' Loki thinks to himself afterwards.

"For a supposed liesmith, that wasn't a very good lie." Steve says, sitting opposite him, he stretches out this hand and takes Loki's pale hand in his own. "Please tell me Loki. I can see it in your eyes, something's haunting you. If you don't tell anybody it will eat you. Believe me I know."

Loki looks up and stares deep into Steve's eyes. He sighs as he looks down again. "I miss my home… my brother. But if I go back I will only be meet with chains… maybe even the execution block, so I can't go home no matter how badly I want to." He runs a shaky hand through his slicked back hair. "But the main thing is the feeling that causing the destruction and death brought me. The thrill of being the bad guy… It scares me, because I don't know how to stop the feeling." He laughs quietly. "As Stark would so eloquently put it, I'm seriously fucked up."

Steve stands up and walks over to the God. Wrapping his arms around him, Steve whispers into the taller man's neck softly. "You're not…"

"How would you know? You've never tried to kill your brother, or an entire race! Actions speak louder than words Captain. My actions literally scream crazy. You can take me out of Jotunheim, but you can't take Jotunheim out of me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"We were raised to believe Frost Giants were monsters… I've turned into the thing I fear most…My real father-"

"NO!" Steve shout angrily, pulling away to look Loki in the eyes, "You are not a monster! Nor a bad guy, unless you let yourself believe that. You are Loki. Now it's up to you to decide who you truly are. Others can call you a monster, but once you start believing it yourself, and acting how they expect you too, then, and only, then, will you be the monster you loathe so much."

Loki stares at Steve, wide and teary eyed. "You truly believe I'm not?"

Steve nods and pulls him into another hug.

"YO! FILMS STARTING!" Clint shouts from the living room.

Loki wipes his cheeks and smiles. "Let's go."

Steve nods and pulls him gently to the living room. Loki looks around at the others. There was one empty couch, the other being occupied by Tony, who had his head in Bruce's lap, and on the floor, Clint and Natasha were lying close to each other, their hands entwined. Loki follows Steve onto the remaining couch. Curling up into a ball he hesitantly curls up next to him. Much to his surprise, Steve holds him close with one arm.

"What we watching Tasha?" Clint asks.

"Phantom 25th." Came the reply.

Clint groans loudly, "Why do you always make us watch musicals?!"

"Because most of the ones I like are depressing, and yet still have a story to them…" She hits the play button, and all their ears are attacked by the loudness of the overture. But surprisingly, it's not a bad thing.

"What's it about?" Loki asks quietly.

"A deformed masked musical genius falls in love with a young chorus girl, and teaches her how to sing. She becomes more and more successful, and meets her 'childhood sweetheart' Raoul. She falls in love with him, making the Phantom angry and jealous, which then makes him kill and destroy to try to get her back." Natasha replies.

Loki starts shaking softly, it sounds a lot like his story… Well the last part anyway. Steve holds him closer as they watch. Loki quickly becomes captivated by the sceptical before him, and ends up crying at the end of the film… At least he wasn't the only one. Clint wipes away his tears and glares at Natasha.

"Thanks Tash! My manliness just went down by like one hundred!"

Natasha sniffles and replies, "Your welcome."

"It's a heart-breaking story, "Tony says sniffling as well, "But that dude got what he deserved."

"Yes," Loki replies quietly, "But when you're that desperate to be loved and accepted, you'll do anything… I should know."

Everybody went quiet, and Steve hugged him closer.

* * *

Loki woke suddenly. The T.V was still one, the noise muted, so it wasn't that that woke him up. He looks around the semi-dark room. Everybody else had fallen asleep, so why did he have the feeling of being watched?

'That film must have shaken my nerves…' He thought to himself sleepily, snuggling closer to the sleeping Steve he falls asleep again. An unknown presence moves from his hiding place. Walking over to Loki he ghosts his metal fingers over the gods pale face.

"Soon my love," The robotic voice of Doctor Doom whispers, "Soon you shall finally be mine."


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE:** As promised, two updates in one day. Please review, and I'm sorry if this chapter is short!

* * *

Loki wakes the next morning alone. Hearing hushed voices coming from the kitchen, he stands, stretches his cramped limbs, and walks quietly over to the kitchen, pausing in the doorway to hear what it was about.

"We can't just give him up." Steve's quiet but firm voice reaches Loki's ears first.

"If he can get into the tower last night, what's to say he won't do it again?" That was Clint.

"I think the more pressing concern is _how _he got into the Tower in the first place." Natasha asked.

"I don't know." Came Tony's angered voice, "But giving Loki up is not an option."

Loki, deciding he'd heard enough, walking into the light and made his presence know.

"And do I get a say in all this?"

Five pairs of eyes dart up to where he was standing.

"What's this about?" He asks.

Tony looks down and enlarges a screen on his Stark pad. Flicking his wrist towards Loki, the picture appears in the air, and begins playing.

_"Hello 'heroes'. I've recently found out about a beautiful god currently in you care. I believe you'll agree when I say he would be more suited to my company. I shall give you three days before I come to collect him from your tower. Refusal to comply will result in the deaths of thousands of innocent children, and I'll still come and get him. Until then my love."_

The message stops and Loki stares at it blankly.

"There's also this."

The security footage from last night begins playing.

"I thought somebody was watching me." He whispers to himself.

"Don't worry Loki," Tony begins, "He won't t-"

"No." Loki silences him, "Since he wants me, I shall make my own decision- I will go with him."

"NO!" Steve cries out in outrage, "Absolutely not!"

"Captain. You are allowing you feelings to get in the way of a mission. If I do not children shall die. I've been responsible for enough heart ache. I shan't be the cause off anymore."

He turns to leave, but Steve grabs his wrist in an iron grip.

"And what about the heart ache of the people here? The people who took you in and looked after you. We all care about you Loki, and yet you're ready to turn away from us instantly."

Loki turns his eyes to the others in the group, who all look back at him and nod in agreement to Steve's words.

"I've only just got you," Steve whispers, "I can't let you go that easily."

"What do you mean?" Loki asks quietly.

Steve stays quiet, biting his lip, afraid of what Loki will say.

"Tell me now or so help me Rogers I'll leave right now."

Steve takes a deep breath and replies quietly, "I-I think I love you Loki…"

Loki's eyes widen, Steve looks up and looks him in the eyes, "I love you. Doom loves you. Your choice."

He lets go of Loki's wrist and takes a step back.

"Well…" Loki begins, "If you put it like that then I don't need to decide. I've already chosen."

He walks towards Syeve, lifting the Captain's chin so they are looking each other in the eyes, he bends down so their lips are barley touching. "I will always choose you."

Steve closes the gap between them and catches Loki's lips in his own. The room erupts into applause as their friends cheer and whoop. When they pull apart, both are panting slightly with flushed cheeks.

"I love you too." Loki whispers.


	5. Chapter 5

Clint handed ten dollars to a smug Natasha as the two men pull apart from another small kiss.

"What do we do now?" Bruce asks, a small smile on his face.

"We stop Doom getting Loki and try to capture him before anybody gets hurt." Steve replies, entwining his fingers with Loki's tightly.

"But how?" Clint asks, "It's not as if Loki can clone himself."

Loki chuckles and mutters something under his breath.

"That's where you're wrong Barton."

Clint turns around and sees Loki behind him, a smirk on the Gods lips. He turns again and jumps backwards, another Loki now in front of him says, "I can clone myself as many times as I like…"

The room is suddenly filled with Loki likes, all of them advancing on the rapidly retreating archer.

"Ok ok! Loki can clone himself… So do you wanna… um, put them away?" Clint's back hits the wall, the clones still moving in on him, looking a lot like panther's closing in on their prey. One of them reaches out and Clint squeaks, closing his eyes. The real Loki chuckles and clicks his fingers, all the clones disappearing in a beautiful gold light.

"I'll just send a clone in my place," Loki says with a small shrug of his shoulders. "What I want to know is how he found out about me in the first place."

"Just a theory," Tony says scratching the back of his neck, "He could have hacked into the security footage… It would have taken him a while though."

"That's a good way of _spying_ on him," Natasha says quietly, "Not how he found out."

"Well, would my impact on the ground have alerted the new people?" Loki asks.

"It could have." Tony says, "If he had the equipment he would have been able to detect your magical signatures and track you… Which wold lead him to hack in and see who they belonged to!" Tony exclaims, fist pumping the air. "I'm just amazing…"

Bruce chuckles and ruffles his hair, a loving look in his eyes. Loki notices this and smiles softly, Clint and Natasha share the same look. Something was bothering him. He knew what it was, but was scared of what would happen if he listened to what it was whispering to him.

"If you'll excuse me," Loki says quietly, taking his hand away from Steve, he swiftly walks to the elevator and gets in. He presses the button for the Helipad. The doors close and he bites his lip nervously, but he can't ignore what the whispers were saying anymore. The doors open and he is met with heavy winds. He grits his teeth and walks to the middle of the Helipad, his hair whips his face and he screams at the top of his lungs.

"HEIMDALL! I KNOW YOU PROBABLY HATE ME AND I UNDERSTAND THAT! I ONLY ASK THAT YOU TELL ME FAMILY I AM ALIVE, AND THAT IF HE WOULD DO ME THE HONOUR, I WOULD LIKE TO SEE AND TALK TO THOR AGAIN!" Loki bows his head against the wind and walks back to the elevator, he presses the button numbly, and tears fall down his face as he runs to his room, slamming and locking the door before anybody can get to him. He sobs as he thinks about all the pain he has caused his mother and brother, the disappointment they must feel. If they had just left him to die when he was a baby, they wouldn't have to deal with any of this. He walks to to one of the large windows and looks at his reflection, his face twists and he screams at himself, "MONSTER!" He screams again and clenches his fists, all the glass in the room shatters and Loki collapses on the floor just as the bedroom door is kicked open by Steve.

* * *

"Loki? Loki please wake up. You have to come back to me…"

The soft voice calls to him, pulling out of sleep. He opens his eyes slowly, only to shut them instantly against the blinding light above him.

"Where am I?" He whispers hoarsely.

"The medical bay… again." Came a soft reply.

"What happened?"

"You ran out the elevator crying and ran to our room. You locked the door so we couldn't get in so I started kicking it. We heard you scream monster and that's when I finally got the door down. When we got in the room, all the glass was shattered and you collapsed on the floor in the middle of it all."

Loki decides it was time to open his eyes again. He managed to do so, and saw Steve sat by him in an uncomfortably looking chair, he looked extremely tired and worried. Loki cautiously moved over on his bed and patted the empty space next to him.

"Come on," He says softly and Steve looks up at him, "You need sleep, but I'm guessing you won't leave me sooo..." He pats the space next to him and Steve reluctantly stands up and gets under the thin blankets with him, holding him close to his chest, the soldier starts shaking with silent tears.

"You scared me to death." He whispers.

"I-I'm sorry..."

Steve shakes his head softly, "I'm just glad you're ok."

Loki wraps one of his arms around Steve's waist and snuggles closer, sleep pulling him down to darkness again.

"Steve…" He mumbles.

"Mmmm,"

"I love you."

"I love you too Loki."

Both men fall asleep on the bed, much to the amusement of the rest of the team.

* * *

The next morning Loki awakes in his own bed, still in Steve's arms. He sits up and looks around he notices that all the glass has been cleaned up.

"Loki?" Steve murmurs, still half asleep.

Loki looks down and smiles, "Yes?"

"You're not a monster, remember that."

"Of course Captain."

Steve smiles and opens his eyes, "Good." He sits up and kisses Loki on the cheek, "Who were you shouting at on the roof yesterday?"

"Ohh, um the gatekeeper, Heimdall. I would like to see my brother to try to mend the tear in our family broken by pride... amongst many other emotions."

"Do you think he'll come?"

Loki shrugs and looks towards the sky, "I don't know. The Bifrost is probably still broken, so the Allfather would have to conjure up a lot of dark magic to send him here… If the Allfather allows him to come at all."

"Come on. I'm getting breakfast." Steve stands up and pulls Loki out of bed, dragging him to the kitchen Loki asks hopefully,

"Can I have pancakes?"

Steve laughs and nods, "You can have pancakes."

The reach the kitchen and Loki sits on a barstool around the table in the middle of it. He watches Steve grab the ingredients he needs and turns when he hears somebody approaching. Toy sticks his head around the coroner and looks at Steve, who turns to face him.

"Steeeeevvvvveeee," Tony says, adopting a childish tone as he bats his eyelashes, "Will you make me pancakes too?"

"Fine."

Tony grins and turns around, calling at the top of his voice, "STEVE'S MAKING PANCAKES!"

Clint drops from the ceiling and takes a seat next to Loki. Bruce runs up from the lap and sits next to Tony, leaving a space for Steve to sit next to Loki. Natasha comes up from the training room and shoves Clint to one side, nicking his space next to Loki.

"Wanna spare after this?" She asks with a grin.

"Sure," Loki replies with a grin off his own, "As long as you don't mind loosing."

A chorus of 'Ooohhhh's erupt from the table.

"You're on." Natasha says simply.

* * *

One hour and a stomach full off pancakes later, the Avengers and Loki are all sat in the living room watching 'My Little Pony'.

"I think we'll have to postpone our sparing match Natasha." Loki says, snuggling into Steve.

"Yep…" Natasha looks down as Clint emits a monstrous snore. She pokes him in the ribs painfully, but before he can say anything, the cell-phone Tony bought Loki goes off. Loki stand and walks to the kitchen to get it off the counter. Upon seeing an unknown number he answers it hesitantly.

"Hello?"

"Six days left."

The line goes dead, leaving Loki standing there with wide eyes and the phone still next to his ear.

"Loki?" Steve asks softly with a frown, "Whats wrong?"

"I'm guessing it was Doom… He simply said six days left…" Loki replies, looking up to meet his eyes.

"We don't have to worry about that anymore," Steve says as he stands and walks to where Loki was standing, pulling the raven haired man into a hug, "We have a plan remember? He won't have you."

Loki nods and hugs Steve tightly. Pulling away he says as he walks away, "I'm going to bed…"

"Put its ten in the morning!" Tony complains.

"That's never stopped you." Bruce says, shutting Tony up instantly. Steve kisses him and watches as Loki walks away.

* * *

Loki climbs under the covers, the same three words playing in his head

_'Six days left.'_

Loki buries his head in Steve's pillow, imagining the Captain next to him. He wanted to remember everything about the man he would have to break his heart and leave. The Avengers had their plan, but Loki has his… After all, they don't call Loki trickster for nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

Loki wakes with a start as the door to his and Steve's bedroom is kicked down.

"Brother?!" Thor booms from the doorway, looking all over the room for Loki. Thor locates him in the arms of a now awake and terrified looking Steve. Thor roars and roughly yanks him out the arms of the Captain.

"Captain Rogers! How dare you lay with a price of Asgard! If you have hurt or- or defiled my brother, your head will be attached to your shoulders no longer!" He raises Mjölnir threateningly. Loki quickly runs in front of his not-brother, holding one hand out in front of him, the other behind him towards Steve in an effort to protect him.

"And if you hurt him you buffoon, you shall pay with you own life!"

Thor's eyes widen slightly at this display of emotion from Loki, and lowers his hammer. Loki's face and protective stance soften.

"Thank you for coming Thor."

"Thank you for asking me brother."

Loki winces slightly at the name but stays silent.

"Steve, could you give us a moment please?" Loki asks, turning to face the Captain.

Steve nods and stands up. He walks towards the door, worried about Loki.

"Go on," The god says softly, "I'll be fine."

Steve steps over the door and walks out the room hesitantly and enters the living-room, confusion written all over his face.

"When did Thor get here?" He asks.

"A couple of minutes ago…" Tony replies, "We tried to stop him, but when we said Loki was still asleep with you he just…"

Steve nods and sits onto the sofa next to Bruce, only half watching the T.V.

* * *

One hour later Thor emerges from the bedroom with a muscular arm around Loki's shoulders. Thor is grinning wildly, whereas Loki's grin is more controlled. The brother enter the living-room, and Loki ducks under his brother's arm and moves to Steve's side.

"Friends!" Thor exclaims, "Loki has told me about how you have helped him since has landed. I want to thank all of you." The turns his eyes to Steve, "But I want to thank you most of all Steve. My brother's protectiveness over you startled me so because I haven't seen him do that for many hundreds of years… Not since my father took the last of his children away from him." Thor's eyes drop to the floor at the saddening memory. "You have truly captured my brother's heart, I only ask you look after it… It is a fragile thing after all."

Steve nods and grips Loki's hand tightly. Thor smiles fondly and turns his attention to everyone.

"Loki said there was something about a mortal called Doctor Doom… But wanted you to tell me."

Thor looks around the room expectantly.

"When you find out what this about brother," Loki warns, "You mustn't go gallivanting off to find this man. We already have a plan."

Thor's eyebrows comes together in confusion but nods. "As you wish brother."

Tony plays the message Doom sent them, and after the security footage of when he was in the Tower.

"HOW DARE HE TALK AND TOUCH A PRINCE OF ASGARD SO!" Thor bellows, smashing the glass table in the middle of the room.

"Sit down!" Loki says as he shoves Thor down onto the sofa he was sat on before. "We have a plan remember."

Thor clenches his fists but nods, showing Loki he has his full attention "Go on."

"I'm sure you remember my little cloning trick…"

Thor nods, still confused.

"Oh come on!" Clint whines, "How can he not figure it out?!"

"Hush Clinton," Loki whispers, "It'll come to him in a moment…"

A grin creeps over Thor's face, "So you'll send a clone in your place."

Loki nods, smiling with his brother. "Only until we know where he is hiding."

Thor laughs, clapping Loki on the back with so much force, the younger god jolts forwards. "There is a use to your trick after all Brother."

Loki rolls his eyes but chuckles. The rest of the day is filled with tales of when the two princes were younger. Inside of Loki, a shard of his shattered soul fixes and his frosted heart begins to thaw. Soon, it will be beating warmly once again.

* * *

"Brother!" Thor shouts so loudly and suddenly that everybody, apart from Loki, jump. "Would you spar with me?"

"You know full well I have no interest in combat brother." Loki replies, "I may practise and refine my skill, but I have never particularly enjoyed it… Especially when fighting you."

"You can use your magic…" Thor says temptingly.

There was a moment's pause before Loki replies, "Very well brother."

All of the Avengers make their way to the training room. Thor and Loki go downstairs and walk to the middle of the arena, and the others all watch with baited breath from the balcony on looking them.

"Ok!" Tony yells, "We want a nice clean fight! Are you both ready?!"

Both gods nod silently, staring at each other intensely.

"Ok… FIGHT!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner... All the inspiration has left my body so I'm finding it really hard to write at the moment. I'll try to get chapter 13 for _In Love With a Criminal_ up ASAP so just hang in there. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Thor lunges with a grunt, but Loki easily side-steps and dodges. Thor laughs, and turns to face his brother, a light sparkling in his eyes. Both gods stand in total stillness for a moment. Then they both run head long towards each-other. They begin attacking with their fists, hitting and blocking with pin point accuracy. Loki manages to snake his foot through a small gap in Thor's defence, and kicks the older god in the chest, causing him to grunt and stumble backwards. "You've improved since our last sparring match brother." Thor comments with a grin.

Loki shrugs, smiling softly, "Yes, well that was nearly a hundred years ago Thor… I am not a little boy anymore."

"Aye," Thor agrees, "But you will always be my little brother no matter how old you are."

Loki's smile turns to a grin and he relaxes slightly. Thor, seeing his chance, lunges at Loki once again. The younger's eyes go wide and he moves to defend himself. Thor swings his fist… but it goes straight though Loki! Thor growls in annoyance as the copy fades in a shimmer of golden light. Loki jumps onto Thor's back, the head of a spear pressed against his throat.

Loki hisses into his ear quietly, "Yield brother."

"Never." Thor snarls in response, and with a mighty roar he sends Loki and the spear flying backwards. The spear lands to the far left of the battle arena with a loud clang, while Loki lands to the far right with a thud. He stands quickly, his emerald eyes darting between Thor and his weapon. Loki suddenly sprints for the spear. Thor finds some throwing knifes on his left, thrown down by Clint, and begins throwing them at Loki.

The younger god ducks under the first and rolls out of the way of the second. On his feet again, he jumps and flips out of the way of the third and fourth. Landing gracefully on his feet, he continues running. Just when he's about to reach the spear, Thor throws three more knifes, which Loki cartwheels out of the way of, picking up his spear in his right hand as he does so. All this is executed with the grace of a ballet dancer… a deadly ballet dancer, causing all the bystanders watching from the top to open their mouths in amazement. They knew Loki was good, but they didn't know he was _this_ good.

Loki throes the spear up into the air with a flick of his wrist and catches it in his left hand. He holds it out behind him. (Reminding Clint of how the guards hold their swords in 'House of Flying Daggers'.) Both Loki and Thor stare at each other, breathing hard. They run at each other again, and just before they meet, Loki sticks the spear head into the ground and swings around it, (Reminding Tony of a Pole Dancer.") Using his momentum to power the kick he uses to send Thor flying backwards with a surprised grunt. Seeing his chance, Loki teleports to Thor's side and sits on his brother's chest. He takes one of his knifes out from under his armour and presses it against Thor's throat, forcing the older god to stay still. (He also uses a small spell for good measure.)

"-Two, three." Tony mutters, "Ok! Loki wins!"

At this Loki grins and stands up. He extends a hand down to Thor, who accepts it and allows himself to be helped up.

"At least you still have your grace brother." Thor says drily while throwing a muscular arm around Loki's shoulders.

Loki chuckles, "Jealous brother?"

Thor remains quiet, causing Loki to laugh again.

The others run down to join them, and as soon as Natasha's close enough he says to Loki, her eyes alight with excitement, "Ok… Can we spar now?"

"How about we make it interesting?" Loki says, watching her carefully, "I will take you and Barton on single handily… and If I lose I will… Turn into my female self and walk into Director Fury's office in the trashiest outfit you can find for me in an attempt to 'seduce' him."

Thor and Steve opens their mouths to object, but Loki waves a hand to silence them.

Clint's eyes practically pop out of his head, "Ok! Deal!"

"But remember my little hawk, if _you_ lose, you shall have to do the same for me… Which means I will have to change you into a woman Clinton." Loki grins evilly at Clint, who swallows but nods anyway.

"Very well then." Loki says, walking once again to the middle of the arena. "No rules, any weapons… Much like my match with Thor… Which also means I get to use my magic."

Both assassins nod, and before they've even reached the centre, start throwing knifes. The first one hits Loki, but he pulls it out and heals himself, dodging all the rest.

"This is a bad idea…" Thor mutters as he watches Clint fly backwards.

"No," Tony replies, watching with a grin as Natasha is thrown on top of him, "This is going to be epic. I mean how many times are you going to see two of the world's best assassins beaten by one person, and have to try to seduce Fury?!"

"Considering that person is a god, as well as one of the best sorcerers in the nine realms." Thor replies quietly.

"None." Tony replies to himself, ignoring Thor's comment and quickly side stepping to dodge the flailing body of Clint Barton can knock him down.


End file.
